Over Your Dead Body
by Sano Sauro
Summary: Their first challenge was to defeat the five prisoners of Trick Tower in a series of one to one matches. But what if the applicants had selected Master Chief as their choice... every single time? Master Chief vs. Each Prisoner of Trick Tower. What would happen if it were so? Rated T for violence and the effects of violence.
1. Master Chief vs Bendot

**HunterxHunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The anime adaption this is based off of was produced by Madhouse Studios.**

 **Halo 3 was made by Bungie. Halo is currently owned and operated by 343 Industries and Microsoft.**

 **AU.**

Chapter 1:

"There will be a series of duels. The prisoner will pick the match, and if you agree to it, you will say as such." Lippo announced from another room. The five applicants of the Hunter Exam nodded. They were on a small balcony above a large chasm. Across from them was a relatively large dueling arena, best described as an island. Around the island was absolute nothingness, as opposed to water. Directly across from the island was yet another balcony, upon which stood five people in hooded cloaks and shackles. It could easily be presumed that they were the prisoners Lippo, the Phase Three examiner, had been referring to. The first prisoner stepped forward, and a walkway extended from the prisoners' balcony to the island. When it connected, a locking mechanism clacked into place, and the prisoner walked across and stood on the edge of the island closest to the prisoners. Their shackles unlocked with a clack, and clattered to the ground. The prisoner rubbed their wrists and sighed.

"Ah, it's been too long." A masculine voice emerged from beneath the cloak. The prisoner took off his hood and from beneath it appeared a tall, bald man with militaryesque features. He pulled his cloak off completely and tossed it to the side, smiling. He pointed at the five applicants.

"Send your first challenger." He demanded. The five grouped together to discuss.

"I don't think Leorio's fit out for this one. It'll probably be physical." A little boy in bright green clothes said. His green boots were knee-high, which was good, since his green shorts only reached halfway down his thighs. He had a long-sleeved bright green jacket to match, and even his dark brown hair had a hint of green to it. A man in blue suit pants and a dirtied white dress shirt nodded.

"I think Gon's right; I'm not cut out for this. What about Kurapika?" He asked, gesturing to a blonde boy with very feminine traits. The boy had white sparring clothes beneath a red-lined blue tabard. Kurapika shook his head.

"I don't feel that this is my fight. Killua, your opinion?" Kurapika asked. He would be willing to go along with the others if they all wanted him to, but otherwise, he'd rather someone else fought this man. A palefaced boy with bright white hair shook his head and put his hands in the pockets of his athletic shorts.

"Nah. I don't really want to, it'd be pretty boring." He said. He pointed towards the fifth member of their quintet. "What about Master Chief?"

The tallest member of their group was adorned in green and black armor. His golden visor glowed in the torchlight that lit the room, and as he nodded, the shimmer began to sparkle.

"Alright." Chief said to the other four. "I'll do it. Give me a minute." He turned and walked up to the edge of the balcony. An identical bridge extended outward, and as it did, he walked to the end of it. When it was halfway across, he leapt the rest of the distance, putting himself across the island from the man.

"What's our contest." The Demon asked in a way that made it appear to be a statement, not a question. The man, a mercenary with intensive training, began to feel a bit of fear when he saw that the stone had been dented slightly beneath the feet of the Savior of Humanity. Still, he knew better than to let that emotion become visible.

"A duel to the death. The first to die, or possibly surrender, is the loser. Understand?" The prisoner asked, almost glaring with overconfidence to hide his detrimental emotion. The Master Chief Petty Officer nodded curtly and raised his rifle, taking aim. The mercenary raised his right hand with a speed that impressed both Killua and Master Chief.

"No weaponry, and we shall only start when I say so." The man added expediently. Chief nodded and set down his rifle, magnum, dual SMGs, knife, and a device that only he recognized: A Sangheili energy sword. He stood up again from his crouch and took a stance that would keep him on balance, but allow him to move quickly. Killua was impressed a second time; that was a stance that could only be earned through years of difficult training and the application of said training. In fact, he noted a few minute things about it to take into consideration later. While his training had been hellish, and he'd started earlier than Master Chief, the Spartan had trained for longer than he, and had applied it for far longer.

The prisoner brought his hand up again, before slicing downward with a chop and shouting for them to begin. Chief didn't feel it necessary to move an inch from his starting position, and so the prisoner obliged his unspoken request; leaping high into the air and bringing his fist down towards Master Chief's head. The swing connected with absolutely nothing, since Chief had sidestepped the blow. Master Chief's first strike was far less predictable: A grab to the back of the mercenary's neck. It wasn't a killing blow by any means, since he hadn't used much of his strength with the grab. If he had really attempted, he could have and would have crushed the man's upper spine. But instead, he merely wanted to prove to the man just how much more combat-capable he really was, and scare the other prisoners to make them fear all the applicants. He forced the man's head and body downward and brought a knee up into the man's torso. The result was a flip that landed the man on his back. The man gasped as the wind was knocked out of him on impact, and Chief took the interlude to grab the man by the scruff of his neck with his right hand. He lifted the prisoner three feet in the air and clenched his left fist, bringing it straight into the center of the man's stomach. It was a daisy punch; he could have forced his fist through the man's body. The man had just enough time to catch his breath and cough before Master Chief had pulled his fist back and landed another butterfly and rainbow blow to the exact same spot. The man grabbed the Chief's wrist with both his hands in an attempt to break it, but was horrified to learn that not only could he not snap his bones, but he couldn't even weaken his grip. Master Chief's arm was suddenly splattered in red as the man coughed up more blood after another sissy punch. If the man didn't give up soon, he would have to start giving an actual punch; the kind that could dent steel. Luckily for the man, he realized his situation and raised his hands off of the Spartan's arm.

"I…" He couldn't keep going, and had to cough. Chief gave him another princess punch, and the man gasped. "I give!" He shouted, before coughing up more blood. The Savior of Humanity dropped him to the ground and turning back to collect his weapons. The mercenary smirked and sprinted behind him, intending to knock him out while his back was turned and he was unsuspecting. Unfortunately for him, he appeared as a red dot on Master Chief's radar. The augmented superhuman turned around faster than the prisoner could react, and gave him a real man's punch. The prisoner's head landed on the prisoners' balcony, hitting the ground and rolling to a halt next to another sizable prisoner. The prisoner, who could be seen to have blue arms, jumped back and let a scream burst out of their lips. The body of the mercenary skidded backwards in a trail of crimson before stopping around three feet from the edge of the island. His blood began gushing out, pooling around him until it began to drip over the edge. Chief held his arm out for an extra second, letting the nine people watching get over their shock before he turned around and picked up his weaponry. His goal of leaving an impression on the other prisoners seemed to have worked. He walked back across the bridge to the balcony, where only Killua remained unsurprised.

"Well, totally saw that one coming." He sighed, smiling. "Nice flip though."

 **And so ends the first fight. Will Master Chief be able to keep his streak up?**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Master Chief vs Sedokan

**HunterxHunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The anime adaption this is based off of was produced by Madhouse Studios.**

 **Halo 3 was made by Bungie. Halo is currently owned and operated by 343 Industries and Microsoft.**

 **AU.**

"Please select your next challenger." The hooded figure requested politely. Master Chief's heavy footsteps echoed around the silent room. He stood across the island from the younger-looking man, who smiled beneath his cloak. His shackles were unlocked and when gravity took hold, they fell to the ground with a clunk. The man didn't bother rubbing his wrists; instead pulling off his hood immediately. He was a relatively weak-looking man, and combined with a pale complexion, it was obvious that he hadn't ventured outdoors much. He smiled at the Spartan, and from their respective distances, he was able to smile without looking up.

"I suppose you enjoy physical activities." He said, nonchalantly. He was obviously going somewhere with the question. Chief nodded but didn't otherwise verbally indicate an agreement, so the man continued. "As I thought. I don't. I suppose you don't particularly enjoy mental exercises?" He raised an eyebrow at him, expecting an answer this time.

"I don't mind it. Is that our contest?" Master Chief asked, to the man's surprise.

"No, in fact, it's not. I actually enjoy them myself, but I had a contest in mind that would be simple enough for even two simpletons to play." The prisoner said, smiling again. He held out two candles; a long one and a short one. "We'll light candles."

"Whoever lights their candle first?" Chief asked, and the man shook his head.

"No, no. Whoever's candle goes out first loses." The man said, gesturing with the candles. "You understand?"

"Perfectly." Master Chief said. He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Cortana, which one did he rig?" Before she could answer, he saw that the other four were whispering to each other. "I accept your challenge." He said it loudly, to distract from his previous "silence" in which he had been speaking with Cortana.

"I don't know, Chief. This is one where your gut instinct may be best." She said quietly.

"Chief!" Kurapika shouted, and Chief turned to look at him. "We'll let you decide." Master Chief nodded and turned back. The man was sitting down now, with the candles behind him.

"Go ahead. Take all the time you nee-" "I'll take the long one." Chief said, pointing. "It'll burn longer." Even if it's rigged, it'll last longer than a short rigged one. He added mentally. Kurapika facepalmed, and Cortana quietly scolded Master Chief. Chief seemed silent and unmoving, and soon, Cortana became silent as well as he explained his plan. The prisoner stood up and tossed the longer one to him, which he caught. He came close to asking how long he had practiced that throw, but he abstained.

"When do we start?" He asked politely. The man smiled at him.

"When we light our candles." He responded. "We'll light at the same time." Chief nodded, and the two walked towards the closest light source: A torch. Their were four torches providing light for the room, and they lowered for their convenience. The man smiled and nodded, and the two dipped their candles in together. The two walked back towards where they had started at the same pace and faced each other. A gust of wind blew up and both flames flicked about wildly, but neither went out. Master Chief put a hand around it, protecting it as though it were his life. He waited, knowing that it was likely that there was another set of candles. It was also likely that he was holding a rigged one. If it wasn't, he would simply have to wait for the other man's candle to dissipate. If it was rigged, he was prepared.. The man giggled, and Chief looked up from the flame at him.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked. The man's smile widened.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing yet." He smirked. That confirmed it was the latter. In that instant, his flame began to roar. The height of the flame seemed equivalent to when a flare was first started and he knew the candle would last minutes; not hours. His team gasped in shock; they were surprised it was rigged. He guessed they'd think he was screwed, and that was fine by him. Master Chief began laughing. It was a cold, harsh laugh, and the prisoner felt chills running up and down his spine at a flabbergasting pace.

"And what are you laughing at?" The prisoner barely mustered up the courage to ask. But when he did, he did so with confidence. Chief didn't answer verbally, and instead set down his candle. He moved slightly to his left and when he had a clear angle that wouldn't injure the prisoner, he drew his magnum before the man could react. The prisoner gasped and reflexively cringed away from the candle. The Demon's shot was true; the wick was only grazed where the flame lay, and the fire was shot off the candle. The flame, now without fuel, perished on the tip of the bullet, which continued another thirty feet before hitting the wall. The man dropped his now-unlit candle, which shattered on impact. The man looked down at its remains shock, before whipping towards Master Chief's still blazing candle. His mouth was agape.

"That." Chief finally answered verbally. "You wasted seven minutes of my time. Thank you for the victory." He said, before reloading the magnum in the blink of an eye and returning it to its holster. He thundered back across the bridge back towards his comrades. Sure, there were more creative ways to do it, but this seemed like the most shocking. Hopefully, it would affect the next person negatively, and make them become more unsure of themselves. He saw a prisoner with thick blue arms doing his best to quell his shaking before taking measured steps across the bridge. Looks like it worked.

 **And indeed, so it has. But his next opponent may not be so simple to undermine as this one was.**

 **Read and Review, please! Feedback is appreciated greatly!**


	3. Master Chief vs Majitani

**HunterxHunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The anime adaption this is based off of was produced by Madhouse Studios.**

 **Halo 3 was made by Bungie. Halo is currently owned and operated by 343 Industries and Microsoft.**

 **AU.**

The prisoner's cuffs unlocked and clattered to the stone below. Since their cuffs released while they was on the prisoners' balcony, the prisoner could air their confidence in the way they strode across the bridge. Master Chief likewise showed his confidence, clumping across the walkway to the island. The prisoner stopped around a quarter of the way across the island, and Chief mimicked his motion. The Spartan stood at attention, looking firmly at the prisoner. The prisoner lifted their muscular blue arms and tore off their hood, revealing a large, muscular blue man. He held out his arms and laughed loudly.

"I'm next!" He shouted, his guffaw echoing around the room. He stopped laughing, but not smiling, and pointed towards his chest. There were nineteen small hearts tattooed above his.

"Look here!" He shouted. "I've killed nineteen people, but it bugs me, because nineteen is such an uneven number. I'm so glad to meet number twenty!" He began laughing again. This confirmed it for him; this man was a blowhard. Well, two could play at this unnerving game, but Chief wouldn't have to bluff. Indeed; Mgalekgolo would easily outmatch this man.

"You can't challenge your teammates." Master Chief said. The blue man stopped his uproar and toned his voice to ensure that pleasantries had been tossed out the window with the prior remark.

"I insist we put our lives on the line. I won't have some prissy, everyone-wins 'contest.'" The man made air quotes. "Blood! Entrails! Agony!" He shouted, looking skyward and letting out a burst of laughter.

"Last I remember, killing hordes wasn't that funny. Though it has been weeks." Chief said, halting the man's laughter once more. "You decide the contest. How will we settle this? I'll agree to your choice."

"O-Oh." The man said, clenching his fist. "You've got balls. In that case, I propose a death match, where we fight until one of us surrenders or dies. But, as a word of warning:" He pointed at Master Chief. "Don't expect me to stop when you start crying for mercy." He began to laugh uproariously again.

"Same to you." He said, pulling up his rifle and taking aim at the man's head. "Shall we begin?" The man put up his hand quickly.

"Wait. I forgot to mention something. No weapons allowed. Even though I'm a hired examiner, I'm still a prisoner, and therefore unarmed. Fair?" He demanded. Chief nodded, agreeing. He understood completely. Even is the man wasn't a wuss, that was still a legitimate request.

"Then I request a moment to put my weapons away." He asked. The man approved, and he walked back across towards the balcony where his four companions stood. He took his rifle off his back and lay it on the ground carefully, before pulling his magnum out of its holster and laying it on the ground next to it. He withdrew his SMGs and placed them on the ground, and followed that by unsheathing his knife and placing it next to the magnum. Finally, he removed something only he recognized: A Sangheili plasma saber. When he finished with that, he returned to his prior position and stood at attention once more. "I have fulfilled the obligations. If you don't mind, I'd like to get started." He was ready to take a combat stance as soon as the match required it. The blue man instead inhaled and began flexing, his muscles bursting outward. The Spartan nearly groaned. If the prisoner'd done it in a different posture, it might have been intimidating. Jorge could do it pretty well. This man could not. He looked as though he was babying his muscles.

"Time to show you the ace up my sleeve!" The man shouted suddenly, leaping high into the air and bringing his fist down towards Master Chief. "I'll see you dead!" His fist impacted the ground where Chief had stood moments before, though he had sidestepped it. He was impressed by the strength the man possessed, so he backed off to see what the man's next move would entail. The man pulled his fist out of the hole he had created in the solid rock floor and turned his back to Master Chief. In a typical combat situation, that would have meant death. Apparently the man really wanted to show Chief his spider tattoo, but it meant nothing to him. He heard Kurapika's loud gasp from behind him and whirled around. Kurapika's eyes were flickering between grey and red, and Leorio was muttering.

"A tattoo of a spider with twelve legs… That's…" Leorio started, and Tonpa finished for him. "…the symbol of the Phantom Troupe! Any aspiring Hunter recognizes it."

"Really?" Gon asked.

"Yes, definitely. They're famous." Leorio assured him. Master Chief turned around, beginning to feel anger in his heart. He began to feel imbalanced by the strange feeling, and felt remorse for Kurapika.

"What's wrong?" The prisoner asked, snarky. "Cat got your tongue? I'm Majitani, one of the four kings of the Phantom Troupe! Consider that first strike my way of saying hello. This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to…" Chief turned away from him and glanced at Kurapika again. Kurapika was sitting on the ground, unable to stand. That sight reminded him of enough U.N.S.C. soldiers and families having lost literally everything, even the rock beneath their feet, to tick him off to no end. He looked back at Majitani.

"Hello." He said, his voice devoid of everything except audio. Even coldness was left in the dust. Majitani felt shivers roll up and down his spine. Master Chief began walking towards the man, his steps crushing the ground beneath him. Majitani saw this and began backing up involuntarily.

"W-wait… What's wrong with…" He stuttered, but Chief began to run. He began picking up speed, hitting ten, then twenty miles an hour. By the time he reached Majitani, he was traveling at twenty five miles an hound climbing.

"W-Wait! I give!" Majitani shouted, but Master Chief was already positioned to strike. His kick connected with Majitani's solar plexus, flinging the muscular, half-ton man off the platform and into the wall. Majitani gasped and his vision blackened, so he did not see his own death as he plummeted to the ground. The dent in the wall was two feet deep, and the other prisoners stood, mouths agape. They were unsure how to proceed from such a devastating loss. Killua whistled.

"I thought you'd let him live." He shouted at Chief, who turned back towards the others. His steps dented the steel catwalk, and when he reached the other side he bent to Kurapika's eye level.

"He wasn't a real member, was he?" He asked. Kurapika's eyes were settling now, and he shook his head, looking exhausted.

"No; members have their number printed on the tattoo. But seeing that spider… If it was me… I might have done the same thing." He muttered. Master Chief nodded.

"I understand. I did it for you and them." He said, rising and turning back to the prisoners, raising his voice. "Next contestant, please." Well, it was a miracle. The coldness had returned.

 **What a miracle. Well, he's 343... er, three for three.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	4. Master Chief vs Leroute

**HunterxHunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The anime adaption this is based off of was produced by Madhouse Studios.**

 **Halo 3 was made by Bungie. Halo is currently owned and operated by 343 Industries and Microsoft.**

 **AU.**

"It's my turn. I'll finish the fight." Master Chief announced to the others, who didn't contest him. Majitani remained where he lay, beaten by Kurapika. "Toss that guy out, and send in your next competitor." He demanded, pointing at Majitani. A short , hooded prisoner laughed loud enough to be heard across the enormous expanse.

"We can't do that, sorry." They said, in a very feminine voice. Their shackles didn't release like those prior, and they didn't lift their hood, so their gender couldn't be confirmed.

"Whyever not?" He asked, confused. He was certain that the mercenary could physically move Majitani. If they needed, he could do it for them.

"We can't move him yet, because his match hasn't been settled." The prisoner said, nonchalant.

"His match hasn't been settled?" Chief repeated. "What do you mean?" The prisoner walked across the bridge to Majitani before crouching next to him and supposedly taking his pulse.

"He's still alive." They announced. "He was only knocked out. Did you forget? The match was until death, or until one surrendered. Majitani didn't surrender, and he isn't dead. Therefore, the match continues." The prisoner said, turning back and laughing. Leorio growled. The Spartan turned back towards the Kurta.

"Kurapika, could you finish the man off for me?" Master Chief asked, respectfully. Kurapika shook his head.

"The fight is over. When I punched him, he'd already lost his will to fight." Kurapika said. Chief nodded.

"Then what do you propose we do?" He asked, concerned.

"Wait until he awakens." Kurapika stated. "We'll have our answer then." The Demon nodded and leaned against the wall patiently.

"If you don't want to get your hands dirty and do it, I'll do it." Killua said calmly. "You've never killed anyone before, right? Are you scared?"

"I never considered whether murder was frightening. But this was a one-on-one battle, so you aren't permitted to interfere." Kurapika said, sighing.

"Yeah, but all the same, we're part of a team, so you shouldn't be too selfish!" Killua said, raising his finger in judgement. Master Chief nodded.

"He does have a point."

"I'm sorry, but I won't change my mind." Kurapika said, sighing. Chief nodded.

"Very well. This is the path of majority rules; we'll settle it in that manner. All for, press O. All against, press X." Master Chief said. He pressed O, and the screen whirred. "Ah, I get it. These only work with predetermined questions." He muttered.

"It's pointless either way!" Killua shouted at the Savior of Humanity. "He's not gonna change his mind."

"We'll have to wait a while for Majitani to wake up, then." Chief said, sighing. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Kurapika, could you do something for me?" Kurapika looked up with confusion, but when he saw Master Chief holding a handgun to him he backed away, shaking his head violently. Chief realized what it looked like and quickly shook his head.

"No, no. I want you to shoot near his head, to wake him up. You can even use this opportunity to check and see if he's actually dead." He said, holding the magnum out again. Kurapika sighed.

"I… I don't think I can right now. It's a good idea, but I don't think I can…" Kurapika said, muttering. Leorio grunted.

"We're wasting time!"

"Leorio, sit down." Master Chief said. "We'll do this plan in a few hours, or whenever Kurapika's feeling better; whichever comes first." Leorio grumbled, before turning and sitting against the wall. Their watches had marked the time as sixty eight hours. When they displayed sixty four, Chief stood and walked over to the blonde.

"Kurapika. It's been four hours. Are you sure you can't do it?" He asked. Kurapika raised his head from between his legs.

"I…guess I could try…" He muttered, standing. Master Chief held out his pistol for a third time and Kurapika accepted it. He walked across the catwalk towards Majitani, but the other prisoner started walking towards him.

"No weapons are allowed." They said, holding up their hands, which were still cuffed together. Kurapika sighed and nodded. He returned and gave Chief back his firearm.

"That was a good try." Kurapika acknowledged. He started to walk back towards the wall, but felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Check his body for me. Can you tell the difference between someone who's unconscious, faking, dead, or drugged?" Master Chief asked. Kurapika nodded, catching on. Life was returning to the boy.

"If he's faking…" Kurapika muttered, before turning and walking back towards Majitani. When he arrived, the first thing he did was check brutish man's pulse. He was alive, good. That was one option down. He stepped over Majitani's body and felt something against scrape against the floor. He looked down to see a piece of paper and picked it up, reading it aloud.

"Feign unconsciousness; buy us time." He read aloud, to the horror of the prisoners. He looked at Majitani, whose eyes were closed tightly. He was sweating slightly. "You're awake." He grabbed Majitani by the neck and raised his limp body off the ground. Kurapika punched his stomach, and Majitani didn't react, to his credit. But the second time, he exhaled, and the third time, he audibly gasped.

"Alright! I'm awake!" He shouted. Kurapika stared at him, unforgiving.

"Do you give or do you want to die?" He asked, cold as ice, but not as cold as Chief.

"I give." Majitani grumbled. He'd only lost a few years. He skulked back to his balcony, and Kurapika walked back to his, head held high. He was intentionally not looking at Majitani's back. Master Chief, after some encouragement from Cortana, gave the Kurta a high-five before walking across the bridge, the motions echoed by the dissenting prisoner.

"Our contest will be a gamble. We will come up with questions, and wager on the answer." The prisoner announced upon reaching the island.

"With what?" Chief asked courteously. "What will we wager with?" The prisoner, unknown to Master Chief, was smiling.

"The only thing we both have. Time." They announced. "Look at the monitor on the wall." Chief conceded and saw 50:50 was displayed on the board

"We each have fifty hours. However, we can only wager with multiples of ten. We continue placing bets until one of us has no hours left." The prisoner recited the rules they'd come up with weeks prior. "We'll take turns deciding what to bet on. If you end up with zero hours, you will also have fifty hours subtracted from your time remaining. If we lose all ours, fifty years will be added to our sentences. If these terms are acceptable, I'll make the first wager." Master Chief turned around.

"Do you have any objections?" He asked the others. No one had any they wished to voice, so he turned back to the prisoner.

"Very well. I accept. My I pick the first wager?" Chief asked. The prisoner nodded.

"What is my gender?" Cortana asked. The prisoner took a step backwards, hopefully momentarily confused.

"I wager thirty hours you're a male." The prisoner said. Master Chief saw they were experienced with gambling and mind games. the prisoner hadn't been phased but a minute.

"You are correct." Chief announced. Master Chief gestured for the prisoner to go ahead and choose as the scoreboard beeped. It was 70:20, prisoners' favor.

"I will choose the next wager." The prisoner announced, shackles clacked, and dropped to the ground. The prisoner tore off their hood, and Leorio gasped and blushed at the sight of a gorgeous woman.

"On whether I'm a man or a woman." She said. Kurapika gasped. 'So that's it.'

"How will we prove if I'm wrong?" Chief asked. She sighed and twirled one of her hair strands.

"You'll inspect my body, of course." She said, sighing. "Until you're fully satisfied." Leorio made an… interesting noise behind him, but Master Chief ignored it.

"Very well. I wager twenty hours that you are a woman." He announced. She hissed. "And what's the answer?"

"I'm a woman." She growled. The scoreboard beeped; it was 60:40, the examiners' favor.

"If we follow this track…" Master Chief muttered, before asking. "What is my birth name?" She gasped.

"That's… That's not fair! I asked an easy question!" She shouted, pointing desperately. Chief shrugged.

"There were no rules about the types of questions that could be asked." He stated monotonously. Her glare darkened further, and she paused for thought. Her smile brightened, but her gaze remained the same.

"We have no way of proving it." She said, smirking. The Spartan conceded.

"Very well. How many sentient being are in this armor?" He asked. She sputtered and growled. That… That… Well, previously, she'd been trying to gauge him. This wasn't gauging; this was the real deal. It was unlikely that there was any more than one… But what if there was? No, there couldn't be… It was large armor, and he could be hiding two people. But then it would look like there were two people. But what about the feminine voice from earlier? It must have been a voice scrambler or changer of some form. This was an attempt to psych her out, she realized, and she made the obvious bet.

"I bet ten hours that there is one person in that armor." She said with an air of finality. Master Chief shook his head, and reached behind his helmet, pulling out a chip and palming it.

"Wrong, hon." Cortana said, appearing on the chip. The prisoner growled, and as Chief put Cortana back in his helmet, the board beeped. She was getting flustered and needed to calm down. But all the same, she had one surefire bet left. She grinned.

"I wager you don't know who the next contestant is." She smiled. There was no way he could have any idea what the identity of the next person.

Lippo saw the "Virus detected" warning on his computer, but before he could even move it had disappeared. What in the world was that? His operating system was one of the best in the world; it shouldn't have been hacked at all, much less that easily. The system needed to be, to hold some of the psychos in this prison.

"I wager fifty hours that it's Johness the Dissector." The Demon said, after Cortana informed him. She gasped. No. No way. There was absolutely no way he knew that.

"Am I right?" He asked. She nodded, a stunned look on her face. The board beeped, and the other four prisoners were ready to tear her apart when she got back. She'd just extended their sentences fifty years, and they were not happy. Master Chief, however, had won their round, and it was three to one. They'd passed.

 **Only one opponent stands in his way now. But that opponent is the toughest yet. Johness... the Dissector. How will the Demon fair against him?**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	5. Master Chief vs Johness the Dissector

**HunterxHunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The anime adaption this is based off of was produced by Madhouse Studios.**

 **Halo 3 was made by Bungie. Halo is currently owned and operated by 343 Industries and Microsoft.**

 **AU.**

The prisoner inserted their left hand into the wall and paced forward methodically, grinding the wall and leaving a trail where the wall had been removed. The prisoner made it look as easy as pulling a handful of snow off the ground. When the prisoner's hand reached the doorway, it paused before tearing off the chunk of doorway. The pieces of the wall that remained fell between his fingers, until all that was left in his hand was the portion of the doorway that he had torn from its position. He grabbed his cloak and tore it off, making Leorio gasp.

"That guy… Chief, take the loss. Don't fight him." He said to Master Chief. Chief turned to him in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked. Instead of looking at him, Leorio continued to stare at the man as he responded.

"Johness the Dissector. The worst murderer in Zaban's history. He chose his victims randomly. Men, women, the elderly, even children weren't spared. One hundred and forty-six people died, by his hands. And only his hands; there were no weapons other than them. He was known for his iron grip, and the power in his fingers." Master Chief saw Johness crush the piece of the doorway in his hand, before letting the dust of it fall out of his hand. He said something, but Chief couldn't hear it.

"You don't have to face that psychotic killer…There's always next year." Leorio said, reassuring the Spartan that his surrender wouldn't be taken the wrong way. In fact, the other prisoners were avoiding the man altogether, with the exception of Majitani. Majitani had disappeared; the candidates couldn't see him. The Demon didn't say anything in response to Leorio; instead, leaving his weapons on the ground and walking across the bridge. He already guessed that it would be unfair for him to have any weapons after Kurapika's bout with Majitani.

"Hey… Chief!" Leorio shouted after him, concerned. "Chief!" He growled and clenched his fists. "Wasn't he listening to me?"

When the Savior of Humanity stood before Zaban's worst mass murderer, he finally was forced to look up at someone. He hadn't had to do that in weeks, since the last time he'd spoken with the Arbiter, in fact. The bridge behind him rumbled backwards, receding from the presence of Johness the Dissector.

"How are we settling this contest?" Master Chief asked, with a voice that expressed only mild interest and nothing more. Killua's eyebrow raised; that was the exact voice he would have used.

"Contest?" Johness asked, voice equally devoid of emotion. His right hand twitched, begging to kill, to murder. "I believe you're confused. This will be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam, or any offer of amnesty. I only want to hear you scream."

"I'd like to hear me scream, too." Chief said. "I haven't heard that in decades. So the loser is the one who dies?"

"Yeah, that's right." Johness said. "I'll tear your body apart." He boasted, and not without grounds. If the Spartan had let him, he could have made due on that threat. But he didn't plan to, and before the murderer could process it, Master Chief was above his head. The Savior of Humanity landed a kick backed by years of training and service, with the force emitted from it requiring, due to Newton's Laws of Motion, the murderer to fall flat on his face. Chief put his foot down on the man's back, just above his heart.

"This will be a one-sided massacre." Master Chief said, making his voice even colder than even Killua's. He applied immense pressure with his foot, and Johness felt cold as his heart, ribs, and lungs were crushed beneath the Demon's foot. Johness flailed backwards desperately with his right arm, grabbing at his foot. The Spartan kicked the hand away, breaking it. A pool of crimson began flowing out of the enormous man, and Chief turned to the first prisoner, the mercenary.

"You must be itching for some action, after having been out of it for years. Would you like to have a fair and even brawl?" Master Chief asked politely. Cortana openly laughed. John had killed four ODSTs, far better trained than this man, with one punch when he was fourteen, unarmored and unaugmented. The mercenary swallowed.

"I'll abstain." He admitted, fearfully.

"Only if you're certain." Chief said offhandedly, turning his back on the mercenary. It had been a indeed been a blowout, but the Master Chief didn't feel any pleasure in ridding the world of the man. He'd done the same thing on much larger levels, so even though the souls of one hundred and forty-six men, women, and children could finally rest easy, it didn't excuse the fact that billions more still tossed underneath the glass that encased them. And it was that that drove him on. No one could truly pay for what the Covenant had done but the Covenant itself, and in tearing itself apart it had done just that. But he still had work to do. And that was why he was here, at the Hunter Exam, training to become a better warrior. Nay, the best. Because even though they'd survived, he knew, there would be other, more difficult challenges ahead for humanity. The stone beneath his feet cracked as he walked, leaving his footprints forever engrained on the island. When he reached the others, Leorio was whispering questions about his identity that none of the others could answer. He silently picked up his weapons and replaced them, knowing that he'd accidentally alienated himself from the others. It didn't matter, though. As long as he contributed, he'd still be a part of them, no matter what.

He realized his thoughts were beginning to get personal, but inside him, the voice of a little boy dressed in green told him it was ok to let those feelings exist. He didn't know why he'd let Gon talk to him all day on the ship, or throughout the run between their encounter with Hisoka and the Second Phase, or even all night on the airship. But somehow, the little boy had melted something in him. And for some reason, he didn't mind.

 **And those are five ways Master Chief could have defeated each of the prisoners in Trick Tower.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
